A Tale Of Two Sides
by arianaconstantina
Summary: Some people might say I’m on the bad side of this battle, but I say I shouldn’t be judged that I’m bad because more people agree with the so-called “good side.” In this story you will learn about Jasper's and Sasha's strange life with dragons.
1. The Academy Of Dragons

(Jasper's point of view)

Chapter One

_The Academy Of Dragons_

"Jasper! Get your lazy ass up!" My sister Athena shouted. Athena has a very annoying personality, her hair is brown, thin and long, she has blue eyes, and a lot of people say she looks like Miley Cyrus.

"Okay okay, God!" I yell back.

As may have noticed, Athena is also very bossy. She thinks she is in charge of everyone now that she is 16 year old. I'm only 14, but I think that I'm old enough to make my own decisions by myself.

I get out of my bed, and then throw my pillow at my friend, Jake's head. "Dude! What the freak!" Jake says startled from his sleep. Jake thinks he is so cool because he has short, black hair that is all gelled up, he is always late to class and has lots of ear piercing. Jake and I are roommates in this dragon school. It's actually called The Academy Of Dragons, but I just call it dragon school. My parents sent Athena and I here after I turned the age 12. We are supposed to be trained to ride dragons and then eventually fight in battles.

I slip on a pair of jeans, pull on socks, then button up my green shirt, place my chaps over my jeans, and lace up my black leather boots. Then I brush back my brown hair letting my bangs hang in front of my brown eyes.

"Jake, hurry up and get dressed!" I say, "Sir Falconeye is going to kill us if we are late to the first lesson of the year." Sir Falconeye is the instructor of riding dragons, he is in his early forties, messy black hair, and a black beard.

I grab my helmet and race out the door. _It's Jakes problem if he is feeling to lazy to get out of bed, not mine._ I walk into the classroom in the next building across from the boy's dorm.

"It's about time you got here." Says Sir Falconeye, "Do I really need to ask where Jake is?"

"He's taking his time waking up." I answer.

"He will be punished later." Sir Falconeye declares, "Now, lets get to learning about dragons. As you all may already know if this isn't your first year here, but for the first years, you are all judged on your dragon skills. There are six different levels, they are beginner (B), beginner intermediate (BI), intermediate (I), intermediate advanced (IA), advanced (A), and professional (P). Now I will post a piece of paper up with all your names on it, saying your class level and your dragon schedule."

I look at the paper. Sweet! I passed beginner and now am beginner intermediate. Then I run my finger along my name, letting it move to the spot were it says the dragon I ride each day. It said Monday: Pearl, stable 2 stall 8. It looks like I'm riding Pearl today.

"Yes I'm intermediate!" Athena exclaims.

"O goody! I'm in intermediate too." Pavartie tells Athena.

Pavartie is Athena's hot roommate; she has dark brown hair with left side bangs and brown eyes. If she weren't two years older than me I would totally date her. Also I kind like another girl. Her name is Sasha, she is amazingly beautiful; her perfect light brown hair with her long bangs just starting to cover the tips of her eyebrows, her pretty green eyes and I just love everything about her. But I haven't got the guts to talk to her, and have no idea if she likes me.

I walk to the stables to where the dragons are kept. I go to stable 2 and start looking for stall 8. Then I decide to ask Aurora since she is the assistant stable manager. "Hey, Aurora. Can you show me were stall 8 is?" I ask. Aurora has medium length blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Jasper. So it sounds like your riding Pearl today?" Says Aurora.

"Yup. How is Pearl for riding?"

"Don't worry, she's an easy ride."

"Easy for you to say, you're an intermediate advanced."

"You'll be fine. Now this is Pearls stall." Aurora points to the stall," And all the tack is in the room over there to your left."

"Okay, thanks Aurora." I walk over to Pearl's stall, say a quick hello to her then set up the saddle rack. I go to the tack room and grab Pearl's silver gray saddle and black saddle pad. I place it on the rack then get her halter and lead rope. I unlock the sliding stall door then slip under the chain cross bar. I slowly walk up to Pearl, and then lay the lead rope across her neck. I unbuckle the throat strap on the halter, then slip the bottom of the halter were the noseband is buckled on her lower end of her face. I move the top part of the halter over her ears, and then buckle it to the other end of the throatlatch. Next I buckle the cross ties in the stall to Pearl's halter. I unbuckle the leap rope and clip it to the handle of the door. Now I remove the cross bar since Peal is all tied up in her stall. I get the saddle and pad; first I place the black pad at her withers, about the end of her neck and in front of her front feet and wings. After making sure the blanket is in the right position I place the saddle on top. Next I attach the girth (band the connects the saddle under the belly). I take the breast collar (a combination of straps that go around the front of the dragon and attach to the saddle. The purpose is to prevent the saddle from slipping backwards) and attach it to the saddle, making sure it fits snug on her body. I go back to the tack room to retrieve Pearl's bridle, that's silver. I take of the halter and slip on the bridle. I place the reins over Pearl's head. I get the lead rope and clip it to the bottom of the bridle and lead her out of the stall. I take the lead rope because Sir Falconeye likes us to tie all our dragons up at the long tie bar before we start riding.

I tie Pearl to the bar and go over to meat the rest of my classmates. Then Sir Falconeye starts talking. "Today we will just be going basic walking gaits and a little flying. We will each go one at a time. The order is Jamie, Kurt, Jasper, Sasha, Jake and Jeff." _Crap! I'm before Sasha! I must ride good to impress her._

"But enough of my talk." Sir Falconeye continued, "Lets mount up!"


	2. Riding

(Sasha's point of view)

Chapter Two

_Riding_

"Good luck Jamie." I say. Jamie is really tall, has long brown hair, bangs on her right side and green eyes. Jamie and Ashley are my best friends. Ashley is also really tall, she has long blond hair and blue eyes. I always look really short when I'm with them.

"Thanks Sasha, I hope Ammor will be good. Aurora told me that he has been stubborn for the past week." Jamie says.

I watch Jamie walk off and unclip Ammor from the lead rope, and then lead him using her reins to the center of the riding circle. Ammors dark red scales shine in the sunlight.

"You may get on your dragon and do two circles at the walk." Sir Falconeye instructs.

Jamie puts her foot into the stirrup, and swings her leg over the saddle. She sits down gently in the soft leather saddle. Ammor starts clacking his teeth, showing that he is calm and happy. Once your dragon clacks his/her teeth showing he is ready, and then you are allowed to start riding. Jamie taps Ammor forward with her legs. After she finishes her two walking circles Sir Falconeye gives Jamie the signal that she is ready to take off. Jamie throws her weight forward in the saddle and gives Ammor a big kick and uses the voice command up; Ammor spreads out his wings and pushes off the ground, and away they go. His big strong wings beat at the air pulling himself higher into the sky.

"Good job Jamie!" Sir Falconeye says, "Now turn Ammor left and circle four times in the air then come down to land."

Jamie sits back in her saddle, pulls back on the reins and says down. Ammor starts circling down, and finally reaches the ground and lands.

"Perfect." Sir Falconeye compliments. "Now dismount and tie Ammor back up and you can take a seat back next to Sasha.

"That was great Jamie!" I say, "You flew so well!"

"Thanks, but I don't think I did that good." Jamie says.

"Kurt your next!" Sir Falconeye calls out.

Kurt gets up and gets his dragon, Zalck. Once Kurt finishes Sir Falconeye calls out Jasper's name. Jasper looked kind of nervous, wonder why. Jamie and Ashley are always telling me that Jasper likes me. I don't really like him though. I don't know why, but I'm just not really attracted to him.

Jasper mounts Pearl and does his walking circles, then he tells her to fly, but Pearls ignores his command and starts trotting. How embarrassing. Finally Pearl gives in and starts flying, but makes it difficult for Jasper to control her. I kind of felt bad for the guy.

"You having a hard time with Pearl Jasper?" Sir Falconeye teased, "If you want I can get one of the older beginner dragons for you?" Everyone started laughing at Jasper. "Okay that's enough, now if you noticed Pearl went crazy on Jasper because he never waited for her to start clacking her teeth. Sasha go and get your dragon ready."

I walk over to Vrouc and give him a little pat to calm him down. After I unclip the rope I walk him over to the center and mount. Unlike Jasper, I wait for Vrouc to start clacking, and then I urge him forward. When Sir Falconeye gives me the signal, I tell Vrouc to fly, he listens and takes off. I move forward in the saddle keeping my balance. Then pull on the left rein turning Vrouc. After I finish my circles I yell out "Down!" Vrouc starts fly lower. Then with a hard jolt his feet hit the ground; it wasn't the best landing I've done.

"Great, just work on your landing." Sir Falconeye commented.

I slow down Vrouc and dismount. I walk of to the tie rail and clip the lead rope back on Vrouc's bridle.

After Jake and Jeff finish riding I take Vrouc and walk him back to his stall. I go to stable 2 stall 1. Jasper starts walking next to me. _What does he want now?_ "Why are you following me?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Because Pearl is in stable 2 stall 8." Jasper answers, "By the way you did really good today on Vrouc."

"Yah. Thanks."

"You sure beat me."

"Yah your riding was pretty strange and it was funny how Pearl never listened to you." And with that nasty comment I left and walked into stall 1 and tie Vrouc to the cross ties in his stall. I unclip the lead rope and attach it to the stall door. Then I take Vrouc's bridle off and replace it with his halter. Next I take off the breast collar from around Vrouc's neck and saddle. I walk to the tack room and avoid Jasper, then put away Vrouc's breast collar and bridle. Next I go back to the stall and take off the saddle and the red and black-stripped blanket. I go back to the tack room and but the saddle and blanket away. I come back to the stall and put the stall guard up again so Vrouc can't escape. Then I take the halter off and let Vrouc be free in his stall. I take the halter and unclip the lead rope from the door and hang them outside Vrouc's stall.

I then start to walk back to my dorm. Once I get inside I see Jamie sitting on her bed with a smile on her face. "Sasha guess what." Jamie says.

"What?" I ask.

"Sir Falconeye came here just a few minutes ago and he told me that he is moving me up a level to intermediate! Isn't this great! He said I rode so well today I'm going to skip level beginner intermediate. I'm so happy!"

"That's great Jamie."

"But I'm still going to ride Ammor because Sir Falconeye wants me to keep riding him but I get to do more advanced things now! And I'm going to be in the same class as Athena! You want me to put in a good word with her about you, since she is Jasper's sister?"

"No! I told you before, I don't like Jasper."

"Okay, okay. Gosh."

"Well I'm going to bed now."

"Good night."


	3. The Romance Begins

(Jasper and Sasha's point of view)

Chapter 3

_The Romance Begins_

(Jasper's point of view)

Sorry, I'm just to sad to talk right now.

(Sasha's point of view)

I've been in stable 2 all day helping Aurora clean stalls. Right now Aurora is in stall 3, where the dragon Zupaul is kept and also his rider Griffin happens to be. Aurora is talking but more like flirting with him. It seems likes everyone but Jamie and I have boyfriends or crushes. Well I've had enough work for one day; I walk over to Aurora and tell her I'm going back to my dorm.

I walk up to the door and open it. I look in my room and to my surprise I see Jamie and Jake on the couch, MAKING OUT! Jamie is lying on top of Jake and they are just kissing and kissing and kissing. To make it even worse Jake was starting to make is hand creep up to Jamie's ass. After seeing this I felt sick to my stomach. "O My God! Jamie what are you doing!" I shout.

"What's up?" Jake says trying to sound cool.

"Jamie!"

"I'm sorry, Jakes is just so hot, and I couldn't help myself." Jamie admits.

"Jake will you please leave now?" I ask.

"What ever. Later sweetie." Jakes says looking at Jamie.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask Jamie, "Why Jake?"

"What's the problem?" Jamie complains, "It's not like it's against the law to make out with a boy. Your just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't because you can't admit that you like Jasper."

"What! That's what you think this is about!"

"Yah, I do."

I just look at Jamie, and then start crying.

"Look Sasha I'm sorry, you just need to accept the fact that I like someone and it doesn't matter who he is."

"I'm sorry I guess I kind of over reacted."

"It's okay, I would probably do the same if I saw one of my friends making out with a guy."

"I don't know, maybe I do like Jasper?"

"Well when you finally come to your senses, I'm sure you will make the right decision."

"Thanks Jamie."

"No problem."

(Jasper's point of view)

"Hey dude, guess where I was." Jake tells me.

"Where?" I ask not really caring.

"Jamie and Sasha's dorm were I was making out with Jamie. Man, she is a good kisser."

"You were making out with Jamie? Wow that's just great, am I the only guy who can't get a girl."

"Yah you are."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"But seriously man, she will come around. Don't worry."

(Sasha's point of view)

It's four in the morning; I don't even know why I'm up this early. Something just told me to get up in my mind. I go outside in my long pink and brown plaid pajama pants, thin yellow tank top, my brown hair down, and bangs all tangled in my face. I finally sit down in the grass and look at the sky. Then I hear footsteps and turn around. I see Jasper walking towards me. I just sit not sure what to do.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" Jasper asks me.

"That's what I would like to know about you." I say in return.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first? How old are you? Eight."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on a walk."

"Well, I should be going."

"Wait! Don't go. You walked all the way out here, you might as well stay out and enjoy the morning."

"Fine. I'll stay." I sit back down in the grass; Jasper comes down and sits next to me. _What I'm I going to do?_ "So… Now what?"

"Well. Jake told me he was kissing your roommate and scared the crap out of you."

"That's true." I say laughing a little, "What was I supposed to do? Just act cool and watch my friends face being sucked by Jake."

"It was that bad?"

"You better believe it."

"Wow."

"Yah." Then we just sat there staring at the sky. We both looked at each other and our eyes locked. Then Jake's head started moving closer to mine, our lips just about to touch, "I think I better go now!" I blurt out.

"Oh, okay." Jasper says embarrassed.

Before Jasper could say anymore I ran through the cold morning fog and back to my dorm. When I finally got back inside my room I crept back into my bed, unsure about what had just happened. _Do I really like Jasper? What wrong with me? If I do like him, then why didn't I kiss him?_


	4. Try Adding Water

(Jasper's point of view)

Chapter 4

_Try Adding Water_

As I walk to stable 2 a girl runs up to me; she is a little shorter than me with beautiful blond hair, she is wearing super short jean shorts and a sexy blue tank top. I don't think I have ever seen her before; she must be a new transfer student.

"Hi!" the girl says, "My name is Chelsie."

"Hi, I'm Jasper." I tell her, "So are you new here?"

"Yah, my mom sent my two sisters, Cleo and Tara and I here. Cleo has dark brown hair, brown eyes and she is really tall. Tara has light brown hair that she highlights a red and blond color. We are all so good with animals that my mom thought we would do good here."

"Cool, what kind of animals do you work with best?"

"Fish, and other sea creatures."

"So you don't really know much about dragons?"

"I only know about fish. Do any of the dragons swim?"

"I think Vlue, Ferzyie, and Lila like to play in water and Mertain loves water and she swims a lot."

"Wonderful! Do you think I could swim with Mertain later, maybe in the ocean or pool if there is one? I hope I get to ride her or maybe the other dragons you mentioned, I get along with animals that interact with water best."

"Swim? You want to swim with a dragon?"

"Why not? It will be a new experience for me."

"Ummmmm okay then. If you really want to swim with Mertain you should ask Sir Falconeye, he is in charge of all the dragons and riding classes."

"Okay, thanks. You have been very helpful."

Then Chelsie just runs away, probably off to find Sir Falconeye. _She is a strange girl, why would she want to swim with a dragon? Why not she just swim with a dolphin? _

"Hey Sasha!" I call out to her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She says a little annoyed.

"Do you know a girl named Chelsie?"

"I know her sister Cleo, she is my new roommate."

"What about Jamie?"

"She is still my roommate too, Sir Falconeye is moving in a third bed for Cleo."

"Okay, well I just met Chelsie and she seemed kind of strange."

"Jasper that is so mean! It's not her fault if you don't like what she and her sisters are!"

"No that's not what I meant! I just think its Chelsie is kind of weird because she told me that she wanted to swim with Mertain."

"Its not weird. I mean I were her I would too." And with that Sasha walks away off to her next class. _I don't get it._ _What is so special about these three girls and why am I the only one who seems to notice that there is something different about them?_

Then next morning I walk out of my dorm and make my way over to the breakfast buffet in the main building. As I enter I see Sasha, Jamie and Ashley sitting with Tara and Cleo, while Chelsie was in line at the buffet. I grab a tray and get in line. Then I notice Chelsie talking to the cafeteria lady, and then the lady comes out with a plate of raw fish and gives it to Chelsie. _What the hell was she doing?_ She walks back to her table and sits down next to her two sisters. Then Tara reaches out and picks up a piece of raw salmon and eats it! Next Chelsie takes a slice of tuna and eats it!

After watching this I was starting to think I was going crazy. The next day I decided to ask Sir Falconeye about Chelsie, Cleo and Tara. I walk up to his office and ask, "Hello, Sir Falconeye can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Jasper?" Sir Falconeye questions.

"Its about Chelsie, Cleo and Tara."

"Ah yes, aren't they such wonderful girls. I think they are a great addition to the academy."

"Yeah… Did Chelsie ever ask you about Mertain?"

"Yes she did. And I think it will be great for Mertain to be able to swim with someone. She has been so lonely these past weeks maybe swimming with Chelsie would cheer her up."

"Okay, well I should be going now." I leave the office befuddled. _What are these girls? I'm so confused. _

I go back to my dorm and try asking Jake about these girls. "Hey Jake!" I shout.

"What!" Jake yells back

"Dude where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"O god, Jamie isn't in there with you right?"

"Come on dude, you really think I would be in the bathroom doing it with Jamie?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"No, I think you just want to do it with Sasha in here." Mocks Jake.

"Shut up you dumb ass." I tell him, "Can I ask you something that has nothing to do with Jamie or Sasha?"

"Sure." Jake replies, walking out of the bathroom.

"What is so amazing about these three new girls?"

"You mean Chelsie, Cleo and Tara?"

"Yeah."

"They're all really hot. I think you should go out with Chelsie, forget Sasha, Chelsie is way better."

"What! No, I mean why are they treated so differently?"

"Man what are you talking about?"

"O forget it, you're hopeless."

"Seriously ask Chelsie out." Jake insisters.

"Fine I'll talk to her." I say. I leave my dorm still confused. I walk to the beach on the other side of the school. I over heard Cleo and Tara talking about going to the beach; if they are going there Chelsie must be coming too. As I walk down to the beach I don't see anyone, then I notice two towels. They must be Cleo and Tara's. I sit down hoping to see Chelsie. After twenty minutes I was starting to lose my patients. As I started to stand up I see Chelsie running down to the beach in a hot pink bikini. _Maybe I should go out with her._

"Hey Chelsie!" I call.

"Hi Jasper." She says.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way." I assure her, "You and your sisters just seem different. You eat raw fish, swim with dragons, and act strange."

"Hahahaha." Chelsie bursts out laughing, "Poor little Jasper." She says patting my head, "Did know one tell you?"

"Tell me what!"

"Your so silly."

"What?" Now I was really starting to get confused.

"I'll give you a clue." Chelsie says still giggling, "Try adding water."

"Try adding water? What!"

"Get me wet."

"Umm okay." I walk over the water and pick up some water in my hand. Then Chelsie lies down on the beach sand.

"Just put the water on me, I don't mind."

"Okay." I poor the water on Chelsie's arm and watch her.

"Now what about ten seconds." Chelsie instructs.

Then, before my eyes Chelsie turns to water for a second then instead of feet I see a tail. "You're a mermaid?" I stare at her beautiful long, light orange, scaly tail and top. Her top looks like a scaly orange bikini top.

"Yup. Now do you understand why I want to swim with Mertain and why I eat raw fish?"

"Yeah I'm good. So when you get wet you turn into a fish?"

"When I'm wet I grow a tail and when I'm dry I turn back to normal. And the best part is that my sisters and I have powers. I can freeze water, make storm clouds and snow. Cleo can control the movement of water and wind. Tara can heat water, make lightning and fire."

"That's so cool." I say.

"Can you pass me that towel?" She asks.

"Sure." I grab the towel and hand it to Chelsie. She takes it and dries herself off. Then her body turns back into a human.

"Well I got to go." Chelsie says pointing to the ocean, "My sisters are waiting." With that said she runs into the water and dives into the waves. I see her tail stick up out of the water, and then disappear.


	5. A Heart Almost Broken

(Sasha's point of view)

Chapter 5

_A Heart Almost Broken_

Today is Saturday, so I'm free to do what ever I want. Dragon lessons are only Monday through Friday. I decided to go to the stables and just visit some of the dragons. Jamie was off on a date with Jake and Ashley was busy painting her nails, and didn't want to be bothered.

As I walk to stable 2 I see Aurora sitting on a chair next to the tack room with a big smile on her face. "Hey Aurora whats up?" I ask.

"Griffin asked me out!" Aurora says, "I'm so happy!"

"Is Griffin that guy who rides Zupal?"

"Yeah, Griffin has dirty blond, curly hair, blue-green eyes, lean and kind of tall."

"Okay then. Well I'm going to wash Vrouc."

"Good, Vrouc needs to be cleaned."

I walk over to Vrouc's stall and say hello to him. "Vrouc why am I the only girl in the school who can't get a boyfriend?" I ask Vrouc. But all Vrouc does is start scratching his front right leg with his face. I grab his black halter and lead rope and slip it over Vrouc's face. I tighten the buckles then lead him out of the stall. I walk behind the stable to were all the cross ties are for washing dragons. I tie Vrouc to the first set of cross ties. I get my bucket and soaps out of the storage box that all the students use. Next I put some shampoo, conditioner, and scale soap in the bucket and add water. I get my sponge and get it all soapy in the bucket, and then I start rubbing it all over Vrouc's rough bright red scales.

After a couple of minutes I see Jasper leading Pearl up to the second set of cross ties. I was kind of happy to see him. I was actually starting to get feeling for him. Just as I was going to say hi to Jasper, I see Chelsie start walking towards him.

"Hi Sasha." Chelsie says, she is wearing her black and white bikini top and some super short jean shorts. _I bet she is trying to look good in front of Jasper._

"Hi." I say back a little grumpy. _I thought I was going to get Jasper all to myself but then Chelsie just has to show up!_

"Hi Sasha, I hope we're not bothering you." Jasper says.

"No your not, I'm fine." I lie.

"Hey Chelsie can you get my bucket, soaps and sponge out of the storage box over there." Jasper asks pointing to the box.

"Sure." Chelsie replies.

"Thanks." Jasper says as she returns with his stuff. Then Chelsie sits down on one of the benches behind the cross ties.

"Chelsie why don't you help Jasper clean Pearl?" I ask trying to bother her.

"Remember." Chelsie says, "If I get wet, I grow a tail."

"Right." I say embarrassed, I forgot she was a mermaid. Then I continue washing Vrouc. Finally Chelsie goes back to stable 2. She said she wanted to see some of the other dragons. With her gone I ask Jasper, "So, is Chelsie now your girlfriend?" I put a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"Well… Actually." Jasper started to say slowly, "I asked Chelsie out on Thursday and she said yes, and tonight we are going on a date."

"Oh. That's great." I say a little shocked trying to holding back tears.

"Yeah."

I unclip Vrouc and lead him back to his stall. I put on his blanket since he is still a little wet. I look at Chelsie who is petting the water dragon Mertain, and then run back to my dorm.

"Hey Sasha what wrongs." Cleo asks me, brushing her brown hair.

"Nothing." I say.

"Yeah I don't think it's nothing since your almost about to burst into tears."

"Okay fine, you know Jasper?"

"Yeah I thought he liked you?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

"O god, what happened?"

"I saw him today with Chelsie, and then he told me that he asked her out and their fist date is tonight."

"O, wow I feel kind of guilty since Chelsie is my sister."

"Don't, it's okay, besides it's not your fault that your sister is dating the guy I like."

"Yah, well I hate to tell you this but I have to go now. I'm going on a date with Derek tonight."

"O my god! I am the only girl without a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help my self. Derek is so hot; his sexy blond hair, cute blue eyes, and his funny personality."

"Have fun." I say. Then I sit down on my bed. I kept telling myself, "Just forget about Jasper. He has just moved on. I mean how can I compete with a mermaid? She is way more beautiful than me. She can hold her breath under water for thirty minutes. I can't even swim! I just have to face the fact that Jasper doesn't like me."


	6. My Mermaid Girlfriend

(Jasper's point of view)

Chapter 6

_My Mermaid Girlfriend_

I'm still not sure why I asked Chelsie out. I mean she is beautiful and has a great personality, but I still have feelings for Sasha. _I keep reminding myself Sasha doesn't even like me, so why try to impress her? _Today Sasha did seem kind of jealous thought when she saw Chelsie with me while I was washing Pearl. Then I told her that I was going on a date with Chelsie, she seemed a little shocked.

"Jasper? You ready for our date tonight?" Chelsie called from outside my door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I say. Then I open my door and see Chelsie looking as pretty as ever. She was wearing her black and white bikini under her pretty dark blue sundress. It's funny having a mermaid girlfriend because Chelsie is always wearing cloths for the summer since she goes swimming so much. "You look beautiful." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says, "Are you wearing your swimsuit under your clothes? And did you bring goggles like I asked?"

"Yup. So are we going swimming after we eat?" I ask.

"You bet we are." Chelsie answers.

I put my arm around her and we walk out together. Chelsie is caring a picnic basket; we are having our date on the top of a hill so we can watch the sunset together. After we eat we are going for a swim, I'm really exited. I have never seen a mermaid swim before.

Finally Chelsie and I reach the top of the hill. We set up a blanket on the ground and start eating. "O shit!" I say, "The lemonade is all warm."

"Don't worry." Chelsie says, "I can fix it." She takes her right hand and flattens it out in front of the lemonade and it turns ice cold. "Remember? I have water freezing powers."

"Right." I say. After we finish eating Chelsie and I lie down and watch the sunset. Then we both look into each other's eyes. I move my face closer to hers and press my lips to hers. Chelsie moves closer to me; we lie on the ground kissing for a couple of minutes.

"Let's go swimming now." Chelsie says.

"Okay." I say. We walk down to beach and set the picnic basket down and our two towels. I put on my goggles and take off my pants and shirt. I left my swimsuit on under my pants. Chelsie takes her dress off, now showing her bikini that she wore under it. I take her hand and we run into the cold ocean water. Chelsie dives in the water and I follow. Then I surface and take a big breath of air then return under to see Chelsie. She looks amazing underwater, her light orange tail and top. She swims around her tail flowing through the water. She comes up to me and retakes my hand and gently pulls me next to her. We go up to the surface of the water. I take a breath. "Your amazing." I say.

"Yeah I know." She says joking. Then we dive back under the water. She pulls me along with her as she swims. Chelsie swims pretty fast with me hanging on her.

Then I finally return to my dorm at night and see Jake lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey dude, what up?" I ask.

"Nothing, its just I think I may have gone a little to far this time." Jake admits.

"O shit! Is Jamie pregnant?" I ask, hoping the answer is no.

"No, no. Don't worry, I would never do that to her." Jake says.

"O good." I say relived, "Then what is wrong?"

"Sir Falconeye said if I don't improve my grades and tardiness, he is kicking me out of the academy."

"O man that sucks."

"I need your help man. Help me wake up on time and study harder."

"Sure, but on one condition."

"What! What do you want now?"

"Say out loud to me that I'm the coolest and you need my help because

I'm awesome."

"Really?"

"I can't hear you."

"You're the coolest and I need your help because you're awesome." Jake says pissed off.

"Thank you, now I will help you." And with that I turn off the lights and go to bed.

"Not!" Jake yells out laughing.


	7. Battle Training

(Sasha's point of view)

Chapter 7

_Battle Training_

I just lie in my bed listening to Jamie and Cleo talk about their boyfriends. Then Jamie walks over to our mini refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. Cleo stands up next to her bed and starts brushing her hair. As Jamie walks back she trips on my backpack and spills water all over Cleo.

"Jamie!" Cleo yells. Cleo falls down on the floor, lying there now with a tail.

"Oopsie." Jamie says, "I forgot about the mermaid thing."

"So every time you get wet you grow a tail?" I ask.

"Yup, even one little drop of water will turn me into a fish." Cleo says.

"Wow, that must be annoying." I say.

"Yeah, but it's worth it because I can hold my breath for thirty minutes, swim fast, and Derek likes it." Cleo says.

"Can we not talk about boys right now?" I ask.

"Why what happened?" Jamie asks.

"Jasper is dating Chelsie dumb dumb." Cleo tells Jamie.

"Ohhhhhh." Jamie says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I say.

"Hey you want to go swimming later with Tara and I?" Cleo asks.

"Sure sounds fun." I answer.

"I can't, I have some homework I need to work on." Jamie says.

"Okay, well lets get ready." Cleo says exited. I put on my blue and black plaid bikini and grab a pair of goggles. Cleo puts on her pink flower printed bikini. We walk over to Ashley and Tara's room. "You ready Tara?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Tara says, "Is it okay id Ashley comes too?"

"Yeah sure." Cleo says. Then Tara opens her door and Ashley and Tara walk out. Finally we all reach the beach.

"That was so fun." I tell Cleo as we walk back to our dorm. "We should probably get to bed early, we have class tomorrow morning."

I get out of bed and brush my teeth. Then I change out of my pajamas. I put on my underwear, jeans, cute brown shirt with a low v-neck, brown half chaps, black helmet and black boots. I walk to stable 2 and then Aurora walks up to me. "Hi Aurora."

"Just so you know today your lesson is on battle so you will need Vrouc's fighting saddle."

"O okay, thanks."

I saddle Vrouc and lead him to the riding area. I tie him up and listen to instructions. "As Aurora may have told." Sir Falconeye says, "We are practicing fighting skills today." Then he hands each one of us a wooden sword. "You will use these swords today. Aurora is going to demonstrate how to fly and use a sword in combat at the same time. She will we be up against each one of you for practice."

Aurora mounts Princess, one of the younger dragons. She is a pure white dragon and light pink scales mixed with her white ones. She is very hard to ride and is only for IA classes only. "As may know, you can also direct your dragon with your legs. I will use this technique when using my sword." Aurora explains, "With one of my hands I will hold the reins and in the other my sword." Then she starts flying with Princess and demonstrates how to move your sword and control your dragon. "Sasha, how about you be first?"

"Umm okay." I say a little nervous. I get Vrouc and mount up; it was hard while holding a sword. _This is way harder than it looks._ I get Vrouc to start flying then Aurora fly strait at me. She strikes her sword out at me; out of surprise I fling my sword out clashing it against hers. I try turning Vrouc away from Princess but he doesn't respond. Then Aurora starts circling me in the air. _Okay I was starting to freak out now. _Then charges out at me again but this time I wasn't fast enough to block her sword and I am hit in the stomach. Vrouc swerves to the side when Princess gets to close to him. Not prepared for his sudden movement and still in pain from Aurora's sword, I fall out of the saddle. I hit the ground hard. I lift my head up and hear the voice of Sir Falconeye, I drop my head down and everything goes black.


	8. What Have I Done?

(Jasper's point of view)

Chapter Eight

_What Have I done?_

"Sasha how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm fine, will you please go away." She tells me.

"You fell from a dragon about fifty feet in the air and broke your arm. I don't think your just fine."

"Is this your way of making me feel better?"

"Sorry, now I actually have to go."

"What!"

"I kind of have a date with Chelsie."

"Bye."

I really did feel bad for Sasha, but I had to leave. I walk up to Chelsie and kiss her on the lips. In return she smiles, kisses me again and holds my hand and we walk off to the beach.

The next day I visit Sasha again but all she did was yell at me. _What is her problem?_ I though she would be happy that I'm dating Chelsie, so now I won't bother her anymore. I just can't take it anymore. Girls are so annoying! In my anger I kick at some control box at the end of the main school building. I don't care what it is I just kick at it as hard as I can.

I walk to class and sit down in a chair next to Chelsie. All the teachers seemed so intense today. Wonder why? "Good morning class, we have gather you here today to have an important discussion." Sir Falconeye said, "This is very important what I have to say to please listen. Our monitoring safety box was momentarily shutdown and let off a series of important information about the academy. This is very serious. Our lives are endangered; there could have been many people that picked up the message sent out. I ask you all, did anyone harm the protection box?"

"O shit." I say to myself.

"Did you have something to tell us?" Sir Falconeye asks me.

"What? Ummm no." I say guiltily.

"I ask that all students be very watchful and be carful who you talk to. Anything strange you may come upon report back to me immediately. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Sir Falconeye." Everyone including me responds.

Holy shit! What have I done! I walk out of the class and go to visit Pearl. Dragons always seem to calm me down.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**One Year Later**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Jasper! We need to talk, now!" Sasha yells at me.

"Okay what?" I say.

"Last night I heard something really weird. I was just walking to the medical center to finally get my cast removed off my arm and I happened to notice some people."

"Okay, go on."

"They said something about needing more people to fight, they called themselves the Faltoni. They said if they ever wanted to defeat the Nazori they would need more to help."

"I've heard of them."

"You have!?"

"They are two major groups of some of the greatest warriors. The Faltoni believes that they need more land for themselves to prosper to they are fighting the Nazori hoping to gain more land. The Nazori is mad and don't want the Faltoni taking their land. Personally I agree with the Faltoni." I explain.

"What! And first of all the Nazori are right. They shouldn't be taking their land!" Sasha comments.

"So should we tell Sir Falconeye?"

"I don't know. But I think they got the message that was sent out last year and want to take people from the academy to use to fight on their sides."

"Well if things start getting worse then we should tell him."

"Okay, fine."


	9. Missing

(Sash'a point of view)

Chapter Nine

_Missing_

It feels so good to finally have this caste off my arm. After my fall I have become more prepared for what could happen while fighting. But I have been practicing really hard, now I'm the top of the class fighter.

I walk to class by myself. Then I see Jamie and walk up to her. "Hey girl." I say

"O hey Sasha." Jamie says, "Have you seen Ashley? I need to ask her something."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Ashley for almost five days. I have no idea were she has been."

"Weird, it's not like her to suddenly ditch class and not talk to us."

We continue walking and then reach class. "Excuse me girls." Sir Falconeye says, "But have either of you seen Ashley? She has missed three days of class already."

"To tell you the truth sir, we were going to ask you the same thing. We have not seen Ashley for about five days now." I explain.

"Strange. I'll have to inform the school of her absence."

This is really weird. _Why would Ashley disappear?_ After class I walk over to the stables and say a quick hello to Vrouc. I se Aurora pacing back and forth along the stalls. "Aurora what's up?" I ask.

"It's Griffin." She says, "I've called him like five times and he won't answer. We were meant to be on a date right now."

"O no, that's not good. Well I hope he shows up."

"Yah me too."

_Wow today has been a weird day, can it get any worse? _I enter my dorm and see Cleo sitting on her bed playing with water. She's so funny. Cleo can just point her hand at water and make it take and shape and control it to do anything she wants. I wish I were a mermaid.

"Jamie just calm down! I can't hear myself think with you complaining about Jake." Cleo complains.

"Hey, I'm back." I say, "What's wrong now Jamie?"

"I have not seen Jake all day and more importantly kissed him!" Jamie says.

"O dear. Has poor little Jamie not kissed her beloved Jakie for twenty-four hour? O know! What are we going to do!?" Cleo says sarcastically.

"Wait? You said you have not seen Jake all day?" I ask.

"Yah." Jamie says sadly.

"Okay this is really weird. I was just at the stables and Aurora said she has been waiting for Griffin to show up for their date and she has called him and he hasn't answered."

"So you mean to say everyone is all of a sudden gone missing?" Cleo asks.

"First Ashley, then Griffin, now my Jake!" Jamie says.

"And the day just got weirder." I add.

"Yah and now Tara." Cleo says.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Tara was supposed to pick me up an hour ago to go swimming." Cleo explains.

"I'm starting to freak out." Jamie says.

"I'm going to text Chelsie and see if she's still here." Cleo says.

"Okay good idea." Jamie says.

Cleo gets her phone and starts texting Chelsie. At this point I'm really starting to freak out. _Does this have something to do with those to groups of people Jasper told me about? I need to talk to him now!_ "Ummmm Jamie, Cleo, I'm got to go and talk to someone." I say.

"Wait don't go! What if you never come back! We all need to stay together!" Jamie says.

"I have to." I say, "It's important. I need to tell Jasper something." Then before Jamie can say another word I run out the door. I continue running to Jaspers dorm, he needs to know what is happening. It all makes sense now all the disappearances after last year's accident. What Jasper told me after I got my caste taken off.

"Get her!" I hear a deep voice say. I turn around in surprise and fright. Something hits my arm and it starts to string. I see a little needle stuck in my arm with some liquid inside it. _What the hell is happening?_ But before I can do anything about it I fall to the ground and everything seems to disappear.


	10. We're All Screwed

(Jasper's point of view)

Chapter Ten

_We're All Screwed_

I wake up and yell at Jake, "Get your lazy ass up!"

"I already woke up retard." Jake says in a sleepy voice.

I get dressed and walk out of my room with Jake. We go to the stables and get out dragons ready for class. Something just felt so wrong today; it was quiet, too quiet. Usually every morning the stables were busy with students running everywhere getting their dragons.

As I walk towards the class and then Sir Falconeye says, "All class have been canceled. Please put all your dragons away until further notice."

"I shit that can't be good." I say to Jake.

"We're all screwed." Jake says.


End file.
